percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Children of the Atom: Chapter Five
Sabre POV I stood on top of a wrecked roof, a mutated satyr trying to knaw at my arm, I kicked it in the stomach and drew my sword then plunged it into the abominations back I sighed, at one time Satyrs were friends of Demigods.....but now they wanted to eat my limbs. I sheathed my sword, Swiftstrike, on the sheath on my back and jumped off the roof, i used my powers over air to manipulate the air so my landing didn't kill me. I heard a scream behind me and saw a women in shredded rags behind me "Y-you just jumped off that...roof?!" She reached for a old rusty pipe and attacked me with it "YOUR ONE OF THOSE MONSTERS!!" I took each hit head on. After several hits she tried one final blow but i caught it and gave her one of my signature glares "Get lost!" She recoiled in horror and ran down the street. I sighed, yes i know that was harsh but she wouldn't stop hitting me, besides in these times the only thing that mattered was survival... I shook off that feeling and ran towards my base. Well more like shelter then base. It was bank before the fallout but after that it was just an old, well protected building. I sneaked in and locked the door behind me, the windows were bullet-proof so it would be hard for anyone to smash threw them plus if they did there was a back door which only the people who had worked at bank knew about so i could make a clean getaway. I ran up the stairs and went into the former managers office which was pretty much my home. Then i stopped point blank. There was someone in the room with me. He was a boy about my age, he had snow white hair (kinda unusual) dark eyes plus dark lines around his eyes, apart from that i guess he was kinda normal looking....well almost. He was wearing white pyjamas....White pyjamas! He also had a katana strapped to his back which was made out of solid white metal. "Who the hell are you?" Nate POV I stared up at the new person "Hm...interesting" i said, biting one of my nails, the black-haired boy stared at me "Interesting? i just asked who you are!" "I mean its interesting that there are any survivors after the fallout, i thought i was the only demigod left" The Black-haired boy stepped back "Y-Your a demigod?" i nodded, standing up and extending my hand. "Nate River, nice to meet ya" The black-haired boy hesitated then smiled and shook my hand "Nice to meet ya Nate, my names Sabre, Sabre Robson" I stared at him "Kinda sword like isn't it?" "I guess but i think it suits me" I nodded We pulled out some chairs and started eating what Sabre had scavenged. Some steaks and apples, i bit into mine with furiousty "I guess if you survived too there must be more demigods" Sabre nodded "Yeah, i've heard some survivors talk about them "Children about 13 or 16 with unatrual powers, fighting these monsters" I don't know there names but i think an old friend of mine is there" I looked at him "Friend?" "Yeah, i guy named Josh McLean, he knew my father before the Fallout and he's like an uncle to me" "So he must be 30 or something" Sabre shook his head "Nope, he's pretty much my age" i stared at him "Is he immortal?" "No he does this coma thing which doesn't make him age, don't know the details" I nodded "We should look for these demigods" Sabre said I stood up and took my katana, River Dane. "Lets get going then" Category:Children of the Atom